I Will Never Leave You
by Claire8216
Summary: Finn has flashbacks of his life with Rachel. It's good, just give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters, all belongs to Ryan Murphy besides the plot of this story.**

**Hello! Okay, so this is my first time posting on Fanfiction, I also have an account on youtube under the same name, and you can find more of my stories on there as well, but all will most likely end up making its way on to this website. :)**

**Summary: Finn has flashbacks of his life with Rachel.**

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE STORY LINE IN GLEE!**

No one's POV:

Finn looked over at his wife of 5 years. He couldn't believe what was happening. He'd known her his whole life, and the thought of living without her was a foreign concept to him.

-Flashback-

"Hey! Give me back my shovel!" Cried a five-year-old Finn.

"Make me!" Said a Rachel of four years.

"Mooom! That mean girl won't give me back my shovel!" Finn said, tears threatening to come out.

Rachel's dad steps in, "I am SO sorry!" He told Finn's mother, then turned to Rachel. "Rachel Barbara Berry, give the boy back his shovel.

Rachel let out a dramatic sigh. "Fiiine. You know you just had to say please, right?" She said, turning to Finn, and smiling a cute smile.

Finn giggled. "It's okay, we can play with it together! I even have others, see?"

-End of Flashback-

Finn slightly smiled at that memory. Then a new one popped into his head.

-Flashback-

"Hey Rachel?" Finn asked, looking up at the stars. "Promise me something."

"Anything." Rachel said, also looking up at the stars.

"Promise me that we'll be each other's first kiss."

Rachel giggled. "Finn, we're 10 and 11 years old."

"I know," Finn blushed. "I mean in the future. When we're, umm, 15 and 16?"

"Deal." Rachel laughed. They shook on it.

-Flash Forward-

-Rachel's 15th birthday-

"Um, Finn, can I talk to you real quick?" Asked Rachel nervously. "Privately?"

"Sure, Rache. What's up?" He asked as they walk to an empty room.

"Umm, how do I put this…"

"Rachel, what is it?" Finn asked, worried.

"Um, do you- do you remember 5 years ago, we made…a promise?"

Finn knew the exact one she was talking about. He couldn't believe that she remembered as well. Suddenly Finn was very nervous as well.

"Y-yeah. I know the one you're talking about." He said, smiling sheepishly.

Rachel took a deep breath, and with all the courage she had, she said, "Well, I wanted to know if- if that promise still stands?"

Finn let out a breath that he had unknowingly been holding in. "Umm, if you want it to…"

"I-I do." She said softly.

"Me too." Finn said, relaxing a bit.

They both leaned in. Rachel started to get cold feet, and pulled back a little, but Finn grabbed her by the waist gently and closed the gap between them. When their lips met, they felt a billion sparks fly.

-Flash Forward-

"I can't believe we just did that!" Rachel said in disbelief. They had skipped their own wedding reception, and already were at the hotel room they were staying in for the night.

"Well, we did, so you better believe it!" Finn laughed.

Rachel tackled Finn onto the bed and kissed him. "I love you." She said matter-a-factly.

Finn stroked Rachel's cheek and said lovingly, "I love you too."

-End of Flashback-

Finn smiled remembering all the good times they shared. Then, looking over at the hospital bed she was in brought him back to reality. He silently cried for his wife. After a few moments the doctor came in.

"How's she doing, Doc?" Finn asked, hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst.

"I'm afraid to tell you this, but the cancer is getting worse. It's spread from her blood to her liver. She has Metastatic Liver Cancer. The only thing keeping her alive right now is the life support. You should start thinking seriously about pulling the plug" The doctor said solemnly.

Finn couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening to him! "NO! NO! I will never do such a thing! She'll make it through!" Suddenly there was movement from Rachel's bed.

"Finn?" Rachel asked weakly, getting used to her surroundings.

"Hey baby. How you feeling?" Finn asked.

"Finn…" She paused. What she was about to say broke her heart.

"What is it, baby?" Finn asked caringly.

"I-I heard what the doctor said. You know, about my cancer?" Rachel stopped for a second and Finn nodded. "I-I want you to pull the plug."

Finn felt like his heart had stopped. "Wh-What? How- Why- But-" But he couldn't finish any of those sentences. She was just giving up, just like that.

"Finn, please. Please respect this as my last wish. I know I'm too weak. I know I won't make it. Please. It's what's best for me, and for you. I can't bear you seeing me like this."

Finn knew that there was not stopping her. He nodded to the doctor and then started to cry like he'd never cried before. But he knew that that would only worry Rachel about him. So he took another road.

"Re-remember when we first met?" He asked Rachel as the doctors started to work. The last thing he wanted Rachel to see was his crying for her. He knew she wouldn't like that. So he brought back all the memories of them. "I got all mad at you for taking my shovel. And then when we made the First Kiss promise? And when you became my girlfriend, and then asked you to marry me, and we skipped the wedding reception…"

The meter was slowly coming to a straight line.

"…and when we went on our honeymoon…Rachel please don't leave me!" Finn cried.

"Shhh, shh. I will never, ever leave you Finn. I'll always be apart of you, right in here," She said weakly, putting a hand on his heart. Finn grabbed her hand. "I love you, Finn."

And with those last words, Rachel Berry-Hudson and Finn Hudson parted worlds.

**So what did you think? Please review and give me your feedback! :)**


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys, so I wrote a companion piece to this story called Selfish. Please check it out!


End file.
